


Little Things

by Calesvol



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol
Summary: Venom's never had chocolate ice cream before. Time to change that.





	Little Things

Warning(s): G, pregnancy mentions

* * *

“Remind me again why we gotta go t’ the grocery store the second time today?”

He hadn’t heard about it much before. It was the stuff of boring daytime sitcoms: whenever a pregnant woman was indeed in that period of life, she got hit with the craziest kinds of cravings. Shit like chocolate and pickles. Or guacamole and vodka. Crazy shit that little kids would probably have a ball trying to invent. It wasn’t like he was the pregnant one, either; nah, that was all on Venom. Still, they shared a lot, and a sympathetic response was common now. Cravings, morning sickness—weird crap that was, well— _weird_. No other way to describe it.

Even though, deep down, it massively swelled his pride. Tapped into that corner of his character that wanted to be a father, to be tough and protective. Even though Venom did a much better job than he did in that department, he could tell the symbiote liked it, too.

 **“Not our fault you don’t have enough chocolate, Eddie,”** Venom quipped with a toothsome grin as they perused a small mini mart not far from where they lived. Mrs. Chen had since gotten used to Venom’s presence, and if anything, being a homegrown celebrity meant more business. Which meant that she’d expanded the mini mart into a respectable franchise. Not bad for someone who had been getting robbed on the weekly by no fault of her own. Best fuck you to the universe imaginable.

“Nah, I jus’ think you like it when I spoil ya, doll,” Eddie replied with a sly smirk of his own, turning his face to graze his lips against the side of Venom’s head, feeling a warm shot of affection and a pleasurable shudder from the symbiote. It nuzzled into his neck with a yearning, teeming with adoration.

Maybe he was being a little more indulgent than usual, but how could he not be? This was their first kid. God forbid he dote a little more than usual, maybe even let his possessive colors fly a little higher than they normally did, which had never been at half-mast even on a lazy day. Every set of eyes on them was either met neutrally or aggressively, all the energy to _fuck off, this one’s all **mine**_ in the world present.  

Coming upon the refrigerated section, Eddie found a tub of chocolate ice-cream. Nothing too extravagant, but the promises of Rocky Road looked to be up Venom’s alley. **“What’s that, Eddie? Looks cold but smells good.”** Not the whole idea of refrigeration; no, Venom was too smart for that.

“You’ll find out in a few minutes, Ven,” Eddie promised, Venom rubbing against his stubbly jawline in submission. Submission? No, it just liked the texture of his stubble, was all. Buying a few tubs of the stuff, he paid Mrs. Chen and the duo were on their way. Venom was the most excited to try it, at least.

“Dig in,” he said with a wide smile after prying it open, offering it to symbiote once they were comfortable on the couch. As per usual, he wasn’t really all that hungry. Getting him to eat more than a few meals a day was a chore enough as it was.

Which left Venom to dive into the tub, face first, and devour the creamy stuff as though it’d been deprived off food all its life. Eddie watched in amusement while balancing his laptop on his lap, currently editing his story before he’d be sending it off to the publisher in a few hours. While its long, prehensile tongue lapped at what remained on its snout, wide, electrified eyes fixed on Eddie once it was done. **“That was good, we want more!”** Venom declared, much to Eddie’s amusement.

He chuckled softly, Venom draping lazily on his shoulders, tendrils of inky appendages languidly tactile throughout their small space. Nuzzling into his neck, as if to goad him, he compromised, “How about after I do this last page, eh? Then you can have th’ rest a’it, promise.”

**“Fine, if you say so. But sometimes, it’s better to just reward yourself.~”**

Maybe in Venom’s world, it was that easy. It was just a few more paragraphs, anyway.


End file.
